Close To Me
by grissom07
Summary: GSR STORY! It takes place in SAN FRAN, then eventually moves to VEGAS! A map of their relationship from SAN FRAN to NOW!
1. 1 San Francisco

**Close To Me** – Chapter 1

_This story takes place before VEGAS then it will move to later in VEGAS. So it will jump a bit!_

**San Francisco**

Not really wanting to go to the seminar Sara got ready and left her apartment. She didn't really want to go but knew it would be a good idea and she needed something to do. She had heard that this Dr. Grissom was really dull and boring to listen to, which didn't excite her anymore. She walked in the room and found a seat in the middle. She had brought a book to read just incase she got bored. She started reading. When a man walked to the front of the classroom and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention she put the book down. She looked up and smiled. The man standing in the front of the classroom was very handsome. He was wearing a navy blue polo that brought out his deep blue eyes. Then he introduced himself, as "Dr. Grissom" and she couldn't believe it. She thought this guy was supposed to be old but he didn't look nearly as old as she thought he would be. She listened intently to the entire lecture. She had many questions for him but never asked. When he finished it seemed as if everyone ran out the door. Sara stayed in her seat a while then packed up her things and walked to the front of the room where Dr. Grissom was packing his things.

"Excuse me, Dr. Grissom," she said.

"Hmm…" he looked up and saw the beautiful brunette standing in front of him. He had noticed her when he first walked in. She was sitting in the center of the room reading. She was beautiful. He smiled. "What can I help you with Miss?"

"Please call me Sara. Well, um… I have a few questions for you," she said shaking the hand he offered her.

"Okay. Um… Well let me finish gathering my things and then we can go somewhere else and talk. We have to let the next seminar use this room."

"Okay. There's a little café just around the corner if you want to meet me there?"

"Sounds great. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Sara walked out of the room and out of the building. She walked around the corner to the café and ordered some coffee for herself. She found a booth and sat down to wait for him.

He walked in saw Sara and joined her. When a waitress came over he ordered a coffee. Sara asked him almost all of her questions. They eventually got off the subject and started talking about each other and their jobs as criminalists.

Grissom was never one to think he could really be that funny but whenever he made Sara laugh he would smile. He loved her laugh. He knew he shouldn't fall for her. He was leaving eventually and he was her teacher. He couldn't help it.

After a while they went their separate ways. Grissom got back to his hotel room and couldn't sleep. He was too busy thinking about Sara and what the next few weeks would hold. The next couple days of the seminar Sara made sure she didn't ask any questions during the seminar. She waited until after and would ask Grissom out for coffee or lunch. He had finally talked her into calling him "Grissom" instead of "Dr. Grissom". He had told her just to call him "Gil", but she didn't feel right calling him "Gil". Every once in a while she would call him "Bugman" he liked that nickname. The first week of the seminar Grissom got barely any sleep. He ended up staying up thinking about the day and about Sara. He got a few hours of sleep that week but very few.

_I never knew there was such great movies on TV at 3AM_

_I never guessed that at midnight Tuesday_

_I could have pizza ordered in_

_I never been a real night owl_

_But these days I'm all turned around_

_There's only one thing I'm sure of right now_

_I should be sleepin'_

_Instead of keepin' these late hours_

_I've been keepin'_

_I've been pacing and retracing_

_Every step of every move_

_And even though I'm feelin' so right_

_I'm so happy still I know_

_I should be sleepin'_

_Instead of dreamin' about you_

_I never knew that I was funny _

_Until I went and made you laugh…_

Grissom couldn't help but think of a song as his thoughts drifted to Sara while he was up one night. He couldn't take it anymore. She had given him her phone number and told him to call anytime. It was one in the morning but he needed to be with her. He called her cell phone.

"Hello," came a sleepy voice on the other end of the phone.

"I didn't wake you did I?" asked Grissom worriedly.

"No, you didn't."

"You sound tired, I should just let you go."

"No…" Sara realized she said that a little too quickly. "I mean… I don't mind. I can't sleep anyway. What's up?"

"I couldn't sleep either. I know it's late but do you want to do something. I can pick you up and we can keep each other company."

"Sounds good to me," Sara was smiling and suddenly felt awake.

"I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up. Grissom put some clothes on and headed for Sara's apartment. Sara changed and went outside of her apartment not wanting Grissom to wake her roommates.

When Grissom pulled up he saw Sara outside and went over to her. "I could've went to your apartment. You didn't have to wait outside."

"I didn't want you to wake my roommates."

"Oh… Well where do you want to go?"

"I don't care. We can go back to your hotel room if you want."

"Let's go," said Grissom leading Sara to his rented car. He opened the door for her to get in and then went around to the driver's side to get in himself. Sara couldn't help but smile at what a gentleman he was. They went to his hotel room.

**_TBC... What do you guys think?_**


	2. 2 Two Dates

**Close To Me** – Chapter 2

**Grissom's Hotel Room**

"Can I get you something to drink?" asked Grissom as they walked in his hotel room.

"What do you have?"

"Beer… Water…"

"Beer is fine." Grissom grabbed two beers from the mini fridge and met up with Sara on the couch. He handed her her beer. "Thank you."

They made small talk and had a few beers, until Sara stifled a yawn. "You're tired I should just take you home," said Grissom even though he didn't want her to go.

"If you take me home then I won't be tired anymore. It's 2:30 in the morning and I haven't slept yet."

"Neither have I."

"Come on honey," said Sara standing and offering a hand to Grissom. Neither really realized what she had just called him, but she helped him off the couch and led him to the bed anyway. "Since we're both tired let's go to bed. I can't sleep at home I might as well try here."

Grissom yawned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

They both laid down on the bed. Sara snuggled in close to him to stay warm. He put his arm around her waist to hold her close to him. They fell asleep pretty much instantly.

**The Next Morning**

As Grissom woke the next morning he smelled Sara's scent. He smiled to himself then opened his eyes and realized she was still wrapped in his arms. _'Last night wasn't a dream,'_ he thought to himself.

…_Never like a girl to call me honey  
__But you did and I like that  
__I keep thinkin' about your smile  
__Tryin' to read between the lines  
__Looks like I'll be up for awhile…_

Sara started to stir and rolled in his arms. She was facing him and then opened her eyes for the first time. She smiled at the sight of Grissom in the morning. "Good morning," she said.

"Yes, it is a good morning," said Grissom smiling at the sight of her.

"What time is it?"

Grissom leaned up on one arm to look over her at the clock. "7:00…"

"Hmmm… Early."

"Not really."

"Early enough for a Friday morning where neither of us have anything to do."

He smiled, "That's right. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't care. What do you want to do?"

"Well, I guess first of all I think I could use a shower. Then maybe I should take you home so you can get a change of clothes. Then maybe we can think of something to do."

"Well then what are you waiting for? Get in the shower." Sara hit him playfully on the arm. He laughed and got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to shower and change.

Sara laid in bed for awhile listening to the running water while he was in the shower. She smiled and remembered the events of the night before. Nothing really happened but talking. But the memory of spending her first night with Grissom would remain a good one. When she heard the shower turn off she got up out of bed and sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

Grissom changed and dried his hair and walked out of the bathroom to see Sara sitting on the couch. He smiled, that was something he didn't do often but recently he couldn't stop. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yup."

They left the hotel and went to Sara's apartment. All of her roommates were gone. Grissom sat in the living room while Sara showered and changed. He could hear a faint singing while she was in the shower. _'She has a beautiful voice,'_ he thought. _'I hope I get to hear it in person someday.' _

When Sara finished they got back in Grissom's car and started to drive. They went out for breakfast first. Then Grissom decided he should take Sara to the amusement park. "Let's go to the amusement park and ride some roller coasters," he said.

"I don't know. I've never ridden a roller coaster."

"Come on it will be fun. I'll hold your hand if you want."

Sara smiled she couldn't refuse now. "Fine let's go."

They went to the amusement park. Grissom paid for their tickets. They got in line for a roller coaster that looked kind of antique. Sara was suddenly scared. "Griss… I'm not sure about this."

"It will be okay. I promise."

"You promise?"

"I promise," he repeated. He took her hand as the got on the roller coaster. As the roller coaster started to move Grissom saw terror in Sara's eyes. He tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it. She looked at him and gave him a death glare. She gripped his hand so tight.

When the ride was done they got off and Grissom said, "Now it wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Not that bad but that doesn't mean I want to do it again."

Grissom couldn't help but laugh again. She was still holding his hand tight. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

Her grip on his hand loosened and she said, "I don't want to."

He could still see the terror in her eyes. He just smiled. "Okay we won't. Now what do you want to do?"

"Maybe something like the Fair's Wheel or something."

"Okay."

They got in line for the Fair's Wheel. Sara still held his hand. He was enjoying it, probably a little too much.

They had a blast that day. After it got late Grissom took Sara back to her apartment. He kissed her on the cheek before he left.

Still that night Grissom couldn't sleep very well. He would sleep for about an hour then wake up again.

…I should be sleepin' 

_Instead of keepin' these late hours  
__I've been keepin'  
__I've been pacing and retracing  
__Every step of every move  
__And even though I'm feelin' so right  
__I'm so happy still I know  
__I should be sleepin'  
__Instead of dreamin' about you…_

The next day they hung out again. They had a blast. They went many different places. Their day was interrupted by Sara's cell phone ringing. The person on the other end of the phone was letting Sara know that her last foster dad had died. The last foster home was the one that she stayed in the longest. She got close to that family. When she hung up Grissom could see the tears building in her eyes. She looked at him and before she could say anything he took her into a warm embrace. He knew something was wrong. He wasn't going to ask. If she wanted him to know she could tell him on her own terms. "Let's go back to my hotel room," Grissom whispered in her ear. She nodded and he led her back to his rented car. They went to his hotel room.

**_TBC..._**


	3. 3 Night to Remember

**Close To Me** – Chapter 3

_WARNING... MATURE ADULTS ONLY!_

When they got to Grissom's hotel room Grissom just led Sara to the couch. He sat next to her and he looked her in the eyes and said, "What ever you just found out I don't need to know what it is, but I'm here for you. Okay?"

"Okay," said Sara as her voice cracked and tears fell from her eyes.

Grissom brought her into another warm embrace and just held her as she cried. Since it was late by the time she finally stopped crying Grissom told her she could spend the night with him. He got her to eat something since they didn't have dinner. They ordered room service. He tried to lighten the mood but it didn't seem to work.

When they finished eating Sara changed into one of his t-shirts that he gave her and went to bed. She didn't fall asleep but she started to cry again. She hated the fact that she was crying so much in front of him. Grissom decided the mess could wait until morning and he joined her in bed and held her tight to him as she cried some more. Seeing her cry broke his heart. He kissed her forehead and said, "Try to get some sleep, okay?" They eventually both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Sara woke up and felt a little better. She got in the shower and changed into the spare clothes she had brought with her not knowing where things would go. After she finished Grissom got in the shower and changed as well. While Grissom was in the shower Sara cleaned up the mess from the night before.

When Grissom got out of the bathroom he saw Sara finishing up the cleaning. "You didn't have to do that you know."

"I know."

"You want to take a walk on the beach?"

"Sure."

They left for the beach and went for a walk. They talked and it seemed as if the night before never happened. They spent all Sunday together. That night when Grissom took Sara home he went to kiss her on the cheek, but she turned and he ended up kissing her on the lips. Before he could pull away Sara pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Her tongue brushed his lower lip begging for entry and he let it. The kiss didn't break until the need for air was too strong. They both smiled at each other. Grissom whispered, "Good night, Sara."

"Good night, Bugman," Sara whispered back with the biggest smile on her face.

Grissom left and that night again he couldn't sleep. He really needed sleep he had a seminar in the morning. But that thought only led to the fact that Sara would be there. Those thoughts kept him up all night.

…_How could just three dates  
__One great kiss  
__It's way too soon  
__To be obsessing like this_

_I should be sleepin'  
__Instead of keepin' these late hours  
__I've been keepin'  
__I've been pacing and retracing  
__Every step of every move  
__And even though I'm feelin' so right  
__I'm so happy still I know  
__I should be sleepin'  
__Instead of dreamin' about you_

_Dreamin' about you  
__I should be sleepin'_

The next morning came and Grissom hadn't got a bit of sleep. He picked up coffee on his way to the seminar. He saw Sara walk in and his face lit up. She sat in the center of the front row. After the seminar Sara waited until everyone else left then packed her things up and went to the front of the room. "Did you sleep last night?" she asked quietly.

"Not a wink. You?"

"Not a chance. You want to go get lunch?"

"Sure."

They went to lunch together. They spent the rest of the day together as well. They had a nice romantic dinner and then went back to Grissom's hotel room. There they talked some more. They were both fighting the urge to kiss each other all day long. Eventually, Sara couldn't take it anymore. Grissom was in the middle of a sentence about something that Sara wasn't really even listening to when she leaned in and stopped him from talking. Again the kiss grew deeper. Grissom laid back on the couch without breaking the kiss pulling Sara with him. One hand rested on her waist as the other tangled in her hair. Sara's hands went to the back of his neck and played with his curls. Things heated up. Sara unbuttoned Grissom's shirt and he unbuttoned her blouse. He kissed her neck and then slowly lifted her. He was sitting on the couch with her in his lap. He kissed her lips and picked her up with him and carried her to the bed without breaking the kiss. He laid her down gently and moved back to kissing her neck. She reached for his belt and undid it. Grissom stopped her from continuing.

"Condom?" Grissom asked a little out of breath.

"Pill," Sara managed to answer.

"Are you seeing someone else?"

"No, I was a while ago. I guess I'm a creature of habit."

"Okay…"

Then she started to undo his pants and they slid to his ankles. He unbuttoned her pants and they came off quickly. Grissom returned to kissing her lips. Sara pushed him off of her slightly as she took of her bra and threw it across the room. Grissom kissed her lips and made his way down to her chest. Grissom removed his boxers without stopping what he was doing. She removed her panties and Grissom entered her thrusting himself inside. She moved her hips with his causing him to trust into her harder and deeper. With light moans Sara encouraged him to keep going. He moved faster as he could feel himself about to climax. They climaxed together as he slipped out of her and collapsed on top of her. He had just enough energy to roll off of her to her side. He kissed her lips one more time before taking her in his warm embrace and holding her close to him. They pulled the sheets over them and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**_TBC..._**


	4. 4 Vegas

**Close To Me** – Chapter 4

They woke up in each other's arms. Grissom smiled and said, "Good morning beautiful."

Sara smiled and said, "Good morning Bugman." She kissed him on the lips. "Hmmm… What time is it?"

Grissom leaned up to look at the time. "6:30… Shit… We need to get going I have a seminar today."

"You're right."

They both rushed to get out of bed. "Shower with me. It will save time. I promise to keep my hands to myself as much as possible," Grissom grinned devilishly.

"Okay."

They got in the shower together to conserve time, but it didn't work all that well. Once they were done they got dressed and rushed out of the hotel. They were still running late.

Grissom dropped Sara off at her apartment. He went to where the seminar was held and got ready. Sara again sat front row center. She was almost distracting to him now. The week went on just about he same way, making love and falling in love.

Sunday morning they walked along the beach again. That was the day Grissom had to return to Vegas. It was a hard day for both of them. They spent the morning together. They had lunch together. Grissom returned his rental car and Sara took him to the airport. Sara tried to hold back her tears. Grissom held her hands in his and looked her straight in the eyes. He could see the tears building in her eyes and could feel the lump in his throat. "Honey, I love you. But I have to go back to Vegas. I promise we will keep in touch. Friends forever, right?"

Sara didn't trust her voice so she just nodded. A tear escaped. Grissom wiped it away and took her into a warm embrace. He rubbed her head as she cried into his shoulder. "I love you," he whispered over and over. Then his flight was called. He felt his heart crumble inside. He leaned back from her, wiped her tears and said, "I have to go. I love you." He kissed her one last time very passionately.

"I love you too," she said as he walked away. Sara drove to her apartment and once inside she broke down.

"Sara, where have you been? We haven't seen you all week," said one of her roommates. Then she saw Sara crying and comforted her. When Sara calmed down she told her roommates about her week. They started to cry with her when she finished.

On the plane Grissom couldn't stop thinking about Sara. He would never be the same.

**Las Vegas**

Grissom's plane landed. He went home and unpacked. He laid down hoping to get some rest before he had to go into work that night. He couldn't. It was like a replay of the sleepless nights he had since he met Sara. Except those few nights he got plenty of sleep with Sara beside him. He missed her. He decided to go into work early even if he had nothing to do there either.

He sat in the break room of the lab two hours before shift started. He was the only one in the break room. He got a cup of coffee and found the crossword puzzle. He couldn't concentrate on the crossword puzzle to save his life. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He called Sara.

"Hello."

"Oh my god I miss you."

"Grissom… I miss you too. Shouldn't you get some rest before you have to go to work?"

"I couldn't sleep. I'm at work now. I needed something to do, but found nothing."

They continued to talk.

Two hours later Catherine walked in the break room followed by Warrick and Nick. Grissom didn't even notice them walk in, he just continued talking with Sara. Brass soon walked in to pass out assignments. _(Remember Grissom isn't supervisor yet)_ Brass cleared his throat and looked at Grissom.

"Oh… Um… I got to go my shift is starting."

"Okay. Love you," said Sara.

"Love you too. Bye," and Grissom hung up.

Everyone stared at him at first. Then Brass snapped back to reality and handed out assignments.

Catherine and Grissom had a DB in Henderson. Grissom drove. Catherine took the opportunity to ask him about his month off.

"So… You meet someone special?" asked Catherine.

"What?"

"Who is she?"

"A girl I met in San Francisco."

"And you knew her what a month and already are saying 'I love you' to her?"

"We spent all our time together. I don't know. We're here. End of conversation."

"But Gil…"

"No Cath… It's the end," and he got out of the vehicle and went to the scene.

Catherine noticed that she just hit a hard spot for Grissom and decided she wouldn't ask any more questions.

**_TBC..._**


	5. 5 Why We Said Goodbye

_I forgot to let you know that the song that was used within the first three chapters is called "I Should Be Sleeping" by Emerson Drive. The song used in this chapter is called "Why We Said Goodbye" by Tim McGraw. Enjoy._

**Close To Me** – Chapter 5

Grissom and Sara emailed pretty much everyday. Every once in a while one would call the other.

After two years they started to drift. They still thought about each other. Neither really moved on. They hadn't talked in about nine months. Sara had developed the bad habit of drowning her sorrows. On night she got drunk on her own and decided to make a phone call.

"Grissom," answered the man on the other end.

"Hey Bugman." She hadn't called him that since the last time they were together.

Grissom laughed a little. "Hey. It's been a while."

"Yeah too long."

"Have you been drinking?"

"What if I have?"

"Sara… Why are you doing that to yourself?"

"I miss you, Gil. I still love you. I can't get you out of my head."

"Sara…" Grissom didn't know what to say. He felt the same way but they were miles apart.

"I just needed to hear your voice, and tell you that."

I went quiet on both ends. Grissom could hear her radio.

_I remember Sunday mornings on the beach  
__And that place we'd stop for breakfast with the old red vinyl seats  
__The hours of the tide chart  
__The way they sunlight danced upon your face_

_That antique roller coaster you just had to ride  
__I remember how you laughed at the terror in my eyes  
__The color and the detail  
__Just like it was yesterday_

_And I remember how you held me the night my father died  
__I didn't have to tell you  
__I just broke down and cried  
__You're sewn into the fabric, the pieces of my life  
__And I just can't remember why we said goodbye_

_Up and down this boardwalk lonely people sit  
__I know it wasn't perfect but nothin' ever is  
__The sails out in the harbor  
__Are searching for the wind  
__  
I just had to call you, I had to hear you voice  
__And tell you I still love you, we still have a choice  
__You're sewn into the fabric, the pieces of my life  
__And I just can't remember why we said goodbye_

_Everything I do  
__Leads back to you  
__I know I just can't let us go_

_There must have been a reason, but I can't remember now  
__I know if I could hold you we could work it out  
__You're sewn into the fabric, the pieces of my life  
__And I just can't remember why we said goodbye  
__Cause I just can't remember why we said goodbye_

As the song ended Grissom could hear Sara's soft sobs. It broke his heart that hadn't even started to repair in the last two years. "Sara… I'm sorry," he said barely above a whisper.

"Don't apologize." She cried harder.

"I would ask what's wrong, but I think that's a stupid question."

"It's not stupid," Sara said as her voice cracked.

"Then what's wrong," Grissom's voice was filled with concern.

"It's just that song. I never realized how true it is until now. Remember when we walked along the beach on Sunday mornings. We rode that roller coaster. I was so scared. And when I found out my dad died, you didn't ask you just held me. I miss you, Griss. I can't remember why we said goodbye."

"We didn't say goodbye, Sara. Goodbye is forever, and I don't want that."

"Then why did you leave me here?"

Grissom sighed. He didn't have a good reason. "We both knew I was leaving eventually."

"Yeah but you didn't have too." Sara started to cry again.

Grissom wished he was there holding her. "Shhh… Honey, please stop crying," he pleaded. He looked at the time. He was going to be late for work if he didn't end this phone call soon. "Sara… I'm so sorry. My shift is starting soon and I need to get ready. I'm so sorry. I…" he was cut off by the line going dead. "I love you," he finished to himself. He got ready and went to work

Brass brought in a new girl. Her name was Holly Gribbs.

The next thing Grissom knew it was Holly's second night on the job and she was shot at a scene. Brass was moved to detective and Grissom was made supervisor of the night shift. Here was his opportunity to make it up to Sara. He called her and asked her to come to Vegas and do an internal investigation for him. She said she would. She just wanted to see Grissom again. She hoped he would ask her to stay. If he didn't then she would be the one to leave this time.

**_TBC... Was that so bad? Sara is coming back._**


	6. 6 Settled In

**Close To Me** – Chapter 6

**Cool Change – Episode 2 Season 1**

Grissom and Nick were investigating a scene where a man was pushed from the top of a building.

"Norman pushed. Norman jumped. Norman fell," said Grissom while taking pictures of the simulation dummies

"Wouldn't you if you were married to Mrs. Roper?" said Sara walking up behind Grissom.

"I don't even have to turn around… Sara Sidle." Grissom said turning around with a smile on his face.

"That's me," Sara said taking off her sunglasses and smiling her famous Sara smile. "Still tossing simulation dummies? There are other ways to tell you know."

"How? Computer simulation, no thank you. I'm a scientist I like to see it. Newton dropped the apple, I drop dummies."

"You're old school."

"Exactly, and this guy was pushed."

"How's the girl?"

"She's still in surgery. She's not doing well."

"That's too bad."

"God Sara, I have so many unanswered whys."

"There's only one why that matters now. Why did Warrick Brown leave that scene?"

_My input on the story._

Sara met the rest of the team and helped Catherine investigate Holly's murder. Catherine didn't like Sara at first. By the time they finished investigation Holly's murder Catherine didn't mind Sara that much.

Grissom offered to let Sara stay with him in his town house. And that she did. After Sara's first shift in Vegas she went with Grissom back to his town house. Grissom carried her bags into the house for her and put them in the guest bedroom.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water is fine."

They went to the kitchen where Grissom got her a glass of water and one for himself. They sat on the couch in the living room. It was quiet at first. Grissom remembered the phone call a couple nights prior and wondered if she remembered it. He thought about asking but decided not too. He finally broke the silence. "What would you say if I asked you to stay in Vegas?"

Sara was shocked, "Stay in Vegas? With you?"

"Well sort of. I'm supervisor now and I'm short a CSI. Would you like to fill the place?"

"Sure… I guess that means I need to find an apartment and get some things from Cisco."

"I can help you find an apartment if you want."

Secretly Sara was hoping he would offer to let her stay with him and they could pick up where they left off. "That would be nice."

Now that she was going to be part of his team, Grissom knew he couldn't act on his feelings for her. He was going to be her supervisor. Sure he had dated a few lab techs before, but then he wasn't their boss.

They talked for a while then called it a night, or in their case a day, and went to bed.

The next morning they had breakfast and went to work. Sara filled out the necessary forms to be transferred to Vegas. Grissom found her an apartment. That weekend Sara went to San Francisco to pack her things and have them shipped to her apartment in Vegas.

Sara was defiantly welcomed in the lab. It took a little while for her and Warrick to become friends because of the circumstance. Nick and Sara become like brother and sister. Catherine figured since Sara was staying she would try to become good friends with her. After all they were they only two that knew the real Gil Grissom.

**Crate 'n Burial – Episode 3 Season 1**

"Hey Grissom, would you come tape me up," said Sara as she appeared in the hall and disappeared again.

Grissom turned to Catherine, who he had been talking to in the hallway, and said, "I love my work."

"It shows, said Catherine as Grissom left to tape up Sara.

After Grissom taped Sara's wrists he said, "So you found Laura's hair's here," he pointed. "Passenger's side, front seat."

"Right. Not in the back. Which made me ask, what kind of kidnapper puts a bound and unconscious woman in the front seat. The back of my arm isn't touching the sheep's skin, see?"

"Yeah, so?"

"But there is sheep's skin fiber on the back of Laura's sleeve. That tells us Laura sat back like a normal person. Cut me, man," Grissom cuts the tape. "Like this," Sara demonstrates.

"So she wasn't bound at all?"

"Correct, but would a kidnapper risk putting an unconscious woman in the front seat of his car even unbound? Answer's usually in the question. You taught me that. So, was she unconscious? We found halothane on the patio. Halothane knocks you out, if you take it."

"So you're saying she never inhaled the halothane?"

"Proof would be in her blood, and halothane stays in the system for 48 hours."

"How pleased am I that I got a sample of her blood?"

Sara sighs.

"So you go check in the lab, see how it turned out."

"Damn it. I wanted to carry the ball over the line."

Smiling Grissom said, "I know." Sara left the room.

**Unfriendly Skies – Episode 9 Season 1**

"You know, high altitude enhances the entire sexual experience, it increases the euphoria," said Grissom while in the bathroom of an airplane. _(the crime scene)_

"Well, it's good. I don't know if it's that good." Grissom smirked and became interested. Changing the subject Sara said, "Cite your source."

"Hand me a swab please."

"You're avoiding the question, enhances sexual experience, increases euphoria, cite your source."

Knowing he couldn't get out of it he quickly said, "A magazine."

"A magazine?"

"Applied Psychodynamics In Forensic Science."

"Never heard of it."

"I'll get you a subscription. Now cite your source," he said playfully.

"Oh, now you want to go down that route."

"Yeah."

"No, never mind."

"You started it," he said like a child.

"Delta airlines, flight 1109, Boston to Miami, March '93, Ken Fuller, hazel eyes, Organic Chem. Lab, TA, BMOC, overrated… In every aspect."

Grissom was slightly shocked.

Sara was now embarrassed. "Could we get back to work please?"

"Yeah, I think… Due to your first hand knowledge and experience in airplane bathrooms you should do the swab."

Sara took the swab from his hand, "Fine."

**Sex, Lies, and Larvae – Episode 10 Season 1**

Sara and Grissom were investigating the death of a woman in a remote mountain trail.

"You want to sleep with me?" asked Sara.

Confused Grissom said, "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"That way, when I wake up in a cold sweat under the blanket hearing Kaye's screams, you can tell me it's nothing. It's just empathy."

Later Grissom decided to rethink the circumstances and see if his bugs were wrong. He wrapped a pig tight in a blanket and sat outside to watch it and take notes. Sara eventually walked out, sat on the box Grissom pulled up next to him for her, and hands him a thermos. She wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and thanked him. They sat out there together.

**_TBC... The next couple chapters might just be little GSR moments that have happened through out the years, until I reach the point where I think they got together finally. So please bare with me._**


	7. 7 Season 2

**Close To Me** – Chapter 7

Sara met a paramedic, Hank Peddigrew.

**Scuba Doobie Doo – Episode 28 Season 2**

After a couple hours of knocking down walls Grissom goes outside to get fresh air.

"You okay?" asked Sara concerned seeing Grissom pacing with two fingers to his neck.

"95," says Grissom coming to a stop in front of Sara.

"Excuse me?"

"Normally my pulse is 70. When it gets up to 95 I realize how mad I am. I have ten people working around the clock on this thing."

"You're too hard on yourself."

Getting even more stressed Grissom says, "No, no, I'm not mad at me, there's a body in there and that guy knows where it is."

"What's your pulse at now?" Sara asked with a smile. Grissom sighed. "You wanna… take a walk around the block? Get some air?"

"No."

"Clear your head?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay," Sara touches Grissom's cheek. Grissom looks at her shocked. "Chalk… From plaster."

Grissom rubs his face. "Oh."

"Better go wash up," and Sara leaves a confused Grissom.

**Burden of Proof – Episode 38 Season 2**

Grissom does an experiment with beef.

"So this is your experiment huh? So because you found beef in the wound track of the victim, you think the meat might be from one of the body farm cows."

"Did the fly find the beef in the wound and lay it's eggs. Or did it bring the beef with him?"

"I did an experiment similar to this in San Francisco, except the cross contamination was blood. Wasn't a murder case, but it was instructional."

"None of these beef particles are as big as the tissue found in Mick Kimble's wound track. And I found out the ex-husband is the proud owner of a registered hand gun."

"Hmmm… What does that mean?"

"It means I need to see that gun."

"Ahh… Grissom. Are you going to tell me anything?"

"About?"

"The case. The meat. What you found?"

"I'm workin' it."

"I thought I was working it with you."

"Yes, you're right you are. So take some photos of the experiment for the DA and then uh… Get rid of that stuff."

"That meat. The raw meat."

"Yeah."

"How many meals have we shared together?"

"I don't know."

"Take a guess. Over a year working together."

"30"

"I'm a vegetarian. Everyone here knows that. I'm a vegetarian. I haven't eaten meat since we stayed up that night with that dead pig. It pains me to see ground beef. Forget about cleaning it up."

"Okay… Have Nick do it." Grissom walks out of the room and Sara is disappointed.

**_LATER_**

Grissom finds a request for a leave of absence from Sara on his desk. She walks in. "what is this?"

"It's ah… Just what it says. It's a request for a leave of absence. Six months. A year maybe."

"Why?"

"I was thinking of checking out the Federal Government System. FBI."

Grissom laughs. "We have the best lab in the country."

"I need a different work environment."

"What does that mean?"

"One with communication, respect."

"Everybody here respects you."

"You don't."

"Is this about that hamburger thing?"

"No, Grissom this is not about that hamburger thing. I… I… I don't believe you. I mean how can you reduce everything I've said to some kind of single quirk? You think the problem here is just about me? If you don't sign my leave I'm gonna have to quit."

Shocked Grissom says nothing as Sara turns to leave but then he says, "Hey Sara…" Sara turns and looks at him. "The lab needs you here." He looks satisfied with that.

"Great," Sara smiled half assed and walks away, leaving Grissom confused once again.

**_LATER_**

Grissom is cooking in his kitchen and Catherine is with him. "Tough case huh?" he says.

Catherine sighs. "Just give me a straight ahead murder any day."

"Well, you wouldn't be human if it didn't affect you."

"I heard about you and… Sara."

"Sara…" he laughs, "You know she gets very emotional."

"Are you in denial? No, that's way way to analytical. Now you got burned bad didn't you? Welcome to the club. I got third degree burns form my marriage. It happens to everybody. Everybody just moves on."

Grissom smiles. "Good. Let's move on."

"Well you have to deal with it. You have to deal with it first. You got to deal with it before it goes away. You are the supervisor. You have responsibilities and people are making a family around you. Whether you like it or not. Whether you give them permission or not. We don't have to go to the Grand Tetons together. Just every now and then you got to lift your head up out of that microscope."

"Yeah."

Catherine walks to the window with her drink and hand. Grissom picks up a little notebook with phone numbers to make a call. "Yeah… Ah Hi… Ah… I'd like to get some flower for a girl. No, No, not flowers. Ah… A plant. A living plant. She likes vegetation… Yeah that'd be fine…To a Sara Sidle… Delivered at the CSI Division Las Vegas Police Department the one out on North Trot Boulevard… Yeah you can bill me at the same place… Gil Grissom… The sentiment… Oh… On the card… Umm… Ah… Have it say… Have it say… Ah… From Grissom… Thank you," and he hung up.

**Primum Non Nocere – Episode 39 Season 2**

Grissom and Sara are investigating a murder at a hockey game.

"Two minutes for elbowing. Four minutes for high sticking. Ten minutes for un-sportsman like conduct," said Grissom.

"Boys will be boys," said Sara.

"Yeah, it looks like these boys went to a fight and a hockey game broke out."

"You just don't like sports."

"That's not true. I've been a baseball fan my whole life."

"Baseball. Well that makes sense, all the stats."

"It's a beautiful game."

"Since when have you been interested in beauty?"

"Since I met you." Sara looks at him shocked. "So we'll start at the opposite goal and work are way across the blue line to center ice."

Still shocked Sara said, "Sure," and Grissom leaves.

**_LATER_**

"Well Jane may play hockey, but her sheets are distinctly female," said Grissom.

"There are semen stains every where. Not very Victoria Secret," said Sara.

"What is Victoria's… Secret… I wonder?"

"Beauty Grissom… Remember?"

"The sheets may be female but this toenail belonged to a man," said Grissom discovering part of a toenail that fell from the sheet he picked up.

"With all the sex these people are having maybe I should bring up hockey."

**_TBC... Remember the next couple chapters will be just quotes that are GSR (kind of) that show kinda how the friendship progressed. Eventaully I will get to the part where I think they got together. Even though I have many different theories as to when and how, I am just going to go with one of them. Tell me what you think!_**


	8. 8 Season 4

**Close To Me** – Chapter 8

Grissom finds out about Hank when Hank tells Warrick to tell Sara he says "Hi".

**The Accused Is Entitled – Episode 48 Season 3**

After a Hollywood star is charged with murder, the CSIs end up more on trial then he is. Grissom looked Sara up and down. "You look nice."

"Thanks, wish me luck," said Sara

"Whatever happens today it's not because you're dating this guy, you deserve a life."

**Let the Seller Beware – Episode 49 Season 3**

Grissom called Sara in on her day off. She walked to Grissom on his and Nick's crime scene and said, "I am so sorry."

Grissom looked at his watch and said, "I paged you two hours ago."

"Right, uh, it's my day off, I was up in Pahrump, it's a vineyard, you told me to get a life remember?"

"Did I?" Grissom said sounding a little confused and pissed.

**_LATER_**

Sara stood in Grissom's office doorway quietly for a few moments before she said, "Good night."

Grissom looked up, "Good night, Sara." Sara turned to walk away but stopped when Grissom said, "Hey… Nice work on the high school case."

"I'm sorry I missed your page. It's just you tell me to get a life and then I get one. Then you expect me to be there at a moments notice… It's confusing."

Grissom took off his glasses and looked down then back up and Sara was gone.

**Blood Lust – Episode 55 Season 3**

Grissom told Sara he needs her.

_(Sorry I can't find clips or more of this scene but here is what I got.)_

"I'll get you a copy," Sara said to Grissom.

He responded, "I don't need one, I have you," and he exited the room and left a confused Sara shaking her head.

**Crash And Burn – Episode 63 Season 3**

Sara finds out Hank is cheating on her with another girl and breaks it off with him. Then she goes out for drinks with Catherine.

**Play With Fire – Episode 68 Season 3**

Sara followed Grissom around the lab. There was an explosion in the lab. Greg was sadly injured the worse and Sara had a few cuts.

Grissom saw Sara sitting on the curb outside of the lab. She was holding her hand. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh huh," Sara said kind of out of it.

Grissom took her hand in his, " Honey, this doesn't look good."

"It's fine. Clean ups gonna be something we should get started."

"You need to get stitches," Grissom said standing Sara up and getting a paramedic to come over.

"I'm okay."

"Would you take care of her hand please?" Grissom asked the paramedic.

**_LATER_**

Grissom was in his office looking at business cards. He was about to pull one out for a doctor that could do surgery for his hearing when Sara walked in. "You got a minute?" asked Sara.

"I was just leaving," said Grissom.

"Yeah, the schedule says you're off tonight."

"I am."

"Me too."

"You should be on paid leave."

"I'm fine."

"You were fortunate and I'm not talking about the explosion."

"You… Uh… You talked to Brass."

"And Nick."

"We got the guy."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Grissom thought about it and then almost laughing said, "No."

"Why not? Let's… Let's have dinner. Let's see what happens."

"Sara," Grissom sighed, "I don't know what to do about this."

"I do." Grissom looked at her confused. "You know by the time you figure it out, it really could be too late."

**Invisible Evidence – Episode 76 Season 4**

Sara was looking at blood spatter on a sheet. Grissom walked in and said, "Checking my work?"

"No, I'm just looking around."

"What are you thinking?"

"Well, her body left behind this void. The attacker was on top, he held her down by her wrists."

"Which would explain the transfer of wax from him to her."

"Yes. Pin me down." Grissom moved to her grabbed her wrists. "She would've struggled. Then she gave up. Afterward when he got up he put his hands on the sheet for leverage."

Grissom removed his hands from her wrists and demonstrated. "Like this. Which explains how the wax got from him to the sheet."

"Yes. Grissom um… I… um…" Sara walked away from him, "Wanted to talk to you about something."

He turned to face her and stated, "Go ahead."

"Well you know I applied for the promotion for the key position."

"Your application is on my desk."

"About that I uh… I needed to know… I wanted to make sure rather that anything that happened or didn't happen between us won't be a factor." Grissom shook his head slightly confused. "Never mind. I… I shouldn't have said anything. I um… I'm always over talking around you," and she walked out of the room leaving Grissom confused once again.

**Butterfield – Episode 81 Season 4**

Dr. Vincent Lurie the suspect was leaving the interrogation room. "Sad, isn't it doc? Guys like us, couple of middle-aged men who have allowed their work to consume their lives. The only time we ever touch other people is when we are wearing our latex gloves. We wake up one day and realize that for fifty years we haven't really lived at all. But then all of a sudden we get a second chance. Somebody young and beautiful shows up, somebody we could care about. She offers us a new life with her. But we have a big decision to make, right? Because we have to risk everything we've worked for in order to have her. I couldn't do it, but you did. You risked it all. And she showed you a wonderful life, didn't she? But then she took it away and gave it to somebody else, and you were lost. So you took her life, you killed them both and now you have nothing," said Grissom.

Dr. Lurie said, "I'm still here."

"Are you?" asked Grissom and Dr. Lurie left the room.

Sara was on the other side of the glass she watched the entire thing.

**Early Rollout – Episode 84 Season 4**

Sara pops cough drops probably to hide the alcohol on her breath.

**Bloodlines – Episode 92 Season 4**

Sara got pulled over sometime after shift for a DUI. Grissom was called to pick her up. He walked in the waiting room where Sara was after thanking the officer and sat next to her. Embarrassed Sara stared at the floor. Grissom took her hand in his and said, "Come on, I'll take you home."

_My input for after this episode…_

Grissom took Sara home. He walked her to her apartment. He went in with her and got her some aspirin. He didn't think she needed the lecture. So he waited until she fell asleep and let himself out of her apartment.

**_TBC... Sorry it took so long. Grass is starting to grow again where I am and I have to help my father mow lawn. Yippy. (sarcastic). I think I will be home all day tomorrow possibly because I am supposed to do something with friends but who knows if that will happen. So until I finish writting the next chapter. By the way there shouldn't be too much more quoting._**


	9. 9 Season 5

**Close To Me** – Chapter 9

_I've sure enjoyed the rain  
__But I'm looking forward to the sun  
__You have to feel the pain  
__When you lose the love you gave someone  
__I thought by now the time  
__Would take away these lonely tears  
__I hope you're doing fine all alone  
__But where do I go from here _

_Cause without you I'm not okay  
And without you_  
_I've lose my way  
__My hearts stuck  
__In second place ooh  
__Without you_

_Well I never thought I'd be  
__Lying here without you by my side  
__It seems unreal to me that  
__The life you promised was a lie  
__You made it look so easy  
__Making love into memories  
__I guess you got what you wanted  
__But what about me _

_Cause without you I'm not okay  
__And without you  
__I've lose my way  
__My hearts stuck  
__In second place ooh  
__Without you_

_Somebody tell my head to try to tell my heart  
__That I'm better off without you  
__Cause baby I can't live_

_Without you I'm not okay  
__And without you  
__I've lose my way  
__My hearts stuck  
__In second place ooh  
__Without you… without you_

**Viva Las Vegas – Episode 93 Season 5**

Sara was sitting alone in the locker room talking to herself in her locker mirror. She sighed… "So I had some time to think while I was away, enough time to figure out why I made such a stupid mistake. I… I do not have drinking problem. I have a… me problem. My PEAP counselor suggested that it would be a good idea that I talk to my supervisor and that's you, Grissom. So… I never told you about my family. I never told anyone about my family why would I…"

"Sara…" interrupted Greg and Sara turned to look at him. "I want you to meet my replacement. This is Sondra."

"Nice to meet you Sondra."

"Like wise," said Sondra.

"So how was it?" asked Greg.

"How was what?" asked Sara.

"Well, you took some vacation time, right?"

"Yeah, right. It was great." Sara sighed.

"Yeah? Okay." Greg and Sondra left.

After Grissom passed out assignments and everyone left Sara said, "Can I talk to you real quick?"

"Certainly," said Grissom. "Have you been seeing you PEAP counselor?"

"Yeah."

"How's that going?"

"Well, it's ah… Been interesting."

Something broke in the lab. "It's going to be a busy night huh?"

"Hmm."

"We'll talk later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Sara said while walking away.

Down the Drain – Episode 94 Season 5 

"So what you trying to prove with this door?" Grissom asked Sara.

"I was just collecting evidence," said Sara.

"Well Greg couldn't pull any DNA from the bones, so there's nothing to connect the victim to this anyway."

"Not yet." Grissom gave Sara a questioning look. "I don't have a death wish and I'm not a drunk incase you were worried."

"I'm not worried." Grissom looked away and said, "I'm concerned."

"Isn't that kind of the same thing?" Grissom ignored the question.

**Snakes – Episode 104 Season 5**

"Hi… You got a minute?" Sara asked Grissom while he was sitting in his office.

"Sure," he said.

"We really haven't had a chance to talk since the staff changes, I uh, wanted to let you know that I said some things to Ecklie that may have done the team a disgrace."

"Ecklie wanted to break up the team and he did."

"He asked me if you and I had had our post PEAP counseling session."

"And we didn't, regardless you should never have to cover for you boss. I'm sorry."

"You've always been a little bit more than a boss to me." Grissom looked shocked. "Why do you think I moved to Vegas?" Grissom didn't answer. "Look… Look, I know our relationship has been complicated; it's probably definitely my fault. Grissom avoided talking about it."

"You uh… completed your counseling, right?"

"Yeah, yes," Sara nodded.

"And?"

"Let's just say that sometimes I look for validation in inappropriate places."

They shared a look then Grissom look down to his desk. "Look, let's um…" He didn't know what to say.

"It's okay. Okay, you know what we did our session, don't forget to document this for Ecklie."

"Right," Grissom smiled slightly.

"Thanks," and Sara left.

**Nesting Dolls – Episode 105 Season 5**

Sara told Ecklie and Catherine off during shift and was suspended. Ecklie wanted Grissom to fire her but Grissom told him that he needs her.

Grissom went to Sara's apartment. Sara opened the door. "Well, if you're here it can't be good," said Sara.

"Can I come in?" asked Grissom.

Letting Grissom in Sara smiled and said, "Wanna ask me if I'm drunk?"

"We both know that's not your problem. I spoke to Catherine."

"Ecklie?"

"He wants me to fire you."

Sara sighed, "I figured." She sighed again. "Can I get you anything?"

"Sure, an explanation."

"I lost my temper."

"That seems to be happening quite a bit. Do you know why?"

Sara moved to the window while Grissom leaned on the kitchen counter. "What difference does it make, I'm still fired?"

"It makes a difference to me."

"I have a problem with authority. I choose men you are emotionally unavailable." She motioned toward Grissom. "I'm self destructive, all of the above."

"Have you ever gone a week without a rationalization?" Sara rolled her head at him. "It's from the big chill. One of the characters explaining a basic fact of life." Sara moved closer. "That rationalizations are more important to us than… sex even."

"I am not rationalizing anything. I crossed the line with Catherine and I was in subordinate to Ecklie."

"Why?"

"Leave it alone."

"No Sara."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to know why you're so angry."

**LATER** Sara was sitting in the chair in her living room with her knees tucked in. Grissom sat on the couch listening intently. Sara said, "It's funny the thing that you remember and the things that you don't. You know? There was smell of iron in the air, cast off on the bedroom wall. There was this young cop puking his guts. I remember the woman who took me into foster care; I can't remember her name, which is strange. You know? Cause I couldn't let go of her hand."

"Well, the mind has its filters."

"I do remember the looks. I became the girl whose father was stabbed to death." Grissom looked at her concerned. " Do you think there's a murder gene?"

"I don't believe that genes are a predictor of violent behavior."

"You wouldn't know that in my house. The fights, the yelling, the trips to the hospital." Sara's voice cracked. "I thought it was the way everybody lived. When my mother killed my father, I found out that it wasn't" Sara started to cry and looked away from Grissom. She put her head on her hand. Grissom took her other hand and looked as if he might cry but knew he had to stay strong for Sara.

**_TBC... The song in the begining is "Without You" by Dixie Chicks. Next chapter I have a few more quotes before the relationship takes a turn._**


	10. 10 I Love You

**Close To Me** – Chapter 10

**Unbearable – Episode 106 Season 5**

Sara saw Grissom and Sofia flirting and looked mad and jealous. Later Grissom asked Sofia to dinner.

**Committed – Episode 113 Season 5**

Sara and Grissom investigated a murder in a mental hospital. At one point Sara is threatened with part of a broken pot while Grissom is standing outside begging a man to unlock the door. He looked completely terrified.

_I think this is where Grissom started realizing his feelings for Sara were too strong, but still hadn't told her his feelings for her yet._

**Grave Danger – Episode 116 – 117 Season 5**

While Nick was buried alive the whole team was in panic and in a rush to find something to help find him. After the touching scene between Grissom and Nick _"Pancho"_ I think Grissom realized that in their field of work their days could be numbered.

A couple days after finding Nick Grissom came to his senses and finally pulled his head _"up from the microscope"_ and decided to see if he was too late.

Sara had the night off and it was a slow night. Grissom told Catherine he was getting a headache and was going to go home fro the night. Grissom went home, showered and changed. He thought about calling Sara but decided just to go to her apartment. He got in his Denali and left. He parked next to Sara's car. He looked up and saw the light on in Sara's apartment. Grissom didn't remember getting out of his Denali and walking up the stairs to Sara's door. He stood there staring at the door. A few minutes later he worked up the nerve to knock on the door. Sara opened the door to find Grissom. "Grissom… What are you doing here?" Sara said shocked.

"Can I come in?" Sara let him in and closed the door behind him. He stood in the kitchen and turned to look at her. "I need to talk to you."

Sara could see that he was nervous and she wondered why. "Okay, Would you like anything to drink first?"

"No thanks."

Sara walked into the living room and sat in the leather chair. Grissom followed and sat on the couch. He looked at the floor. He knew what he needed to say but didn't know how Grissom finally spoke but quietly, "Am I too late?" He didn't even look at Sara he just stared at the floor.

"Griss… If you want to talk you're going to have to speak up and maybe look at me."

Grissom looked at her and saw she was concerned. He cleared his throat and repeated himself. "Am I too late, Sara?"

At first Sara was confused then she remembered she had told him he might be too late by the time he figured things out. She smiled and he looked away. He didn't like feeling so vulnerable. She took his hands in hers as she sat on the edge of the chair. "Griss… Look at me." He slowly looked at her. "You're not too late. You could never be too late."

Grissom looked down at their hands and squeezed hers tighter. He looked back up into her eyes and said, "Sara, I'm so sorry…"

Sara silenced him putting a finger to his lips. "Don't say that."

"But…"

"Gil, please."

"At least let me tell you what I came here to tell you."

Sara stood and sat next to him. She faced him and still held his hand. "Go ahead."

"I've loved you since the day I met you. The month we spent together in San Francisco was amazing. Those two years we were apart were miserable at times. When I asked you to come to Vegas I didn't think I'd end up asking you to stay. I didn't think you would want to stay. Since you stayed I fell even more in love with you. Since I'm your supervisor we shouldn't even be having this conversation. In the past couple weeks I've realized my feelings for you are way too strong for me to ignore anymore. I love you, Sara. Just like I always have and always will. I want to be with you."

Sara smiled and put her hand on his cheek as a tear rolled down both their cheeks. Sara wiped his away and said, "I love you too, Bugman." She kissed him passionately for the first time in twelve years.

**_TBC... BACK TOGETHER LIKE THEY WERE MEANT TO BE... This story will continue until I get to where CBS left off with their TO BE CONTINUED... Then when the new season starts I might just continue the story. We will see when we get to that point. Thanks for reading the longest story I have written so far. _**


	11. 11 Season 6

**Close To Me** – Chapter 11

When the kiss broke Sara rested her forehead against Grissom's. They sat on the couch cuddling and talking. They both just needed to be with each other.

They started their relationship slowly. Still wanting to make sure this wasn't the wrong decision after all. They went to dinner sometimes and breakfast as well. They usually ended up spending their nights together. They found they both slept better when they were in each other's arms. After a while they felt more comfortable taking their relationship to the next level and things went past just a kiss.

**Poppin' Tags – Episode 37 Season 6**

Meeting up with Grissom in the hall of the lab one day Sara said, "Griss, We are not having any luck identifying the three teenagers from Ceasa Drive. It's been two days, no one's come forward. Without an ID it's like they've never even existed."

"We need to get their faces out in the public, newspapers, billboards."

"Well maybe you could breathe a little more life into them."

"Yeah. I'm good at mouth to mouth." Grissom walked away with the photos of the bodies and Sara looked slightly confused.

**Time of Your Death – Episode 39 Season 6**

Catherine, Nick, Sara, and Grissom are talking about the script that was written for the events that took place before a guy ended up dead.

"Her instructions were act upset, make up story about abusive high roller boyfriend, allow Jeff to offer comfort," said Sara.

"Any guy would help a beautiful woman in distress," said Nick. "Right?" he said as he looked at Grissom.

"Some guys are intimated by beauty. Or fear of rejection. Evidently, Caprise knew Jeff well enough to know he'd want to help her," said Grissom.

"Heidi's next instructions were repay subject's kindness by buying a drink," said Sara.

"Which she then accidentally spills on his clothes," said Catherine. "Insists on buying him a new outfit. One that he couldn't afford on his own."

"Everything was scripted down to the minute. Clothes, QT, Car," said Sara.

"Sharden told Caprise that Jeff had been shooting pool since he was a kid. So betting on him winning a big money game was probably just part of the fantasy," said Grissom.

"Yeah and he's a Nascar fan so the whole staged car chase, narrow get away, would be the kind of thing he'd dream about," said Nick.

"As was the party in his hotel room," said Catherine. "And the sex."

"Not quite. According to the script. You're employment ends with the good night kiss. You are not requested to perform a more complicated for or any activity you initiated beyond this point. Should nature take it's coarse you are on your own," said Sara.

"So the staged fantasy ended at Jeff's hotel room," said Grissom. Sara nodded. "Which means he was off script when he was killed."

"I don't get it. After a night like that I would've felt like Superman. Why leave the girl?" said Nick.

**LATER** the team was discussing the case.

"It's likely he was still alive when they left. They probably just thought they taught him a lesson," said Catherine.

"They did," said Grissom. "Don't confuse fantasy with reality."

Sara looked up at him and slightly smiles.

"Well, husy money or not you have to admit that whole fantasy night thing was a pretty cool gift from a very generous boss," said Greg looking at Grissom.

Grissom looked shocked. "Greg," said Sara. "Don't you have a birthday coming up?"

"Why yes, Sara, I do." Sara and Grissom exchanged looks.

"I'm thinking ear shredding rock, a beautiful model, boat loads of sushi, and latex," said Catherine.

"Ahh…That was last year," said Greg.

"I think fantasies are best kept private," said Grissom.

"Hi. Wanna know why Jeff left the girl and went down stairs?" said Nick entering the room.

"Okay," said Catherine.

"This was dropped off at the Permalo," Nick said showing the group a beautiful bracelet. "Manager sent it over."

"Nice rocks," said Catherine.

"Hmm," said Nick. "Jeff must have spent the ten Gs he won playing pool on it. Gift wrapped never picked it up."

"Yeah there was a jewelry store right across from the service corner entrance," said Catherine.

"The biggest fantasy in Vegas is that everything here happens by chance," said Nick. "Nothing here happens by chance. Your odds are set before you even get off the plane."

"You know I'd settle for a birthday breakfast," said Greg again looking at Grissom.

"Not that is a fantasy," said Catherine.

Catherine and Greg left the room leaving Grissom and Sara. Sara looked up at Grissom smiling. Grissom glanced at the table and back up at her.

**Way To Go – Episode 41 Season 6**

After Grissom wore his sexy hat all day they went to Sara's and spent time in her bedroom. While Sara was in the bathroom Grissom laid down on the bed.

"I don't know. Most people want to die in their sleep I suppose. Never know that it's happening. Like a crime scene surprise you're dead. I'd prefer to know in advance that I was going to die. I'd like to be diagnosed with cancer actually. Have some time to prepare." Grissom sighed. "Go back to the rain forest one more time. Re-read Moby Dick. Possibly enter an international chess tournament," Sara entered the bedroom. "At least have enough time to say goodbye to the people I love," said Grissom as Sara kneeled beside the bed.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye," said Sara.

**_TBC... Probably one or two more chapters left until I am caught up with CBS and un-able to continue. Sorry this is kinda getting lame._**


	12. 12 Season 7

**Close To Me** – Chapter 12

**Built To Kill – Episode 142 – 143 Season 7**

Grissom walked into the break room where Sara and Warrick were discussing their case. "I got you a veggie burger," said Grissom setting it down in front of Sara smiling.

"Thanks," said Sara smiling back.

"What about me?" asked Warrick.

"I didn't know you were here, sorry," said Grissom smiling at Sara as he left the room.

"Where's the love?" asked Warrick.

**Double Cross – Episode 146 Season 7**

Sara and Grissom are processing the body that was crucified in a church. Grissom found a strange pattern and left. He got a rosary from his desk and went back to help Sara.

_Like a summer breeze floating across the water  
__Softer than a whisper on my skin  
__I can't begin to tell you how it moves me  
__It's so intense I burn within_

_When she gets close to me my emotions break free  
__And I just wanna hold on to her permanently  
__It's like nothing else my heart has ever felt  
__It's unbelievably heavenly  
__When she gets close to me_

_She walks across the room just like an angel  
__And I get that funny feeling deep inside  
__Pulls up a chair and sits down at the table  
__I come to laugh whoa there's nothing like_

_When she gets close to me my emotions break free  
__And I just wanna hold on to her permanently  
__It's like nothing else my heart has ever felt  
__It's unbelievably heavenly  
__When she gets close to me_

_Wow no one has ever touched me like this  
__Set me on fire with just one sweet gentle kiss  
__Amazing that's what it is_

_When she gets close to me my emotions break free  
__And I just wanna hold on to her permanently  
__It's like nothing else my heart has ever felt  
__It's unbelievably heavenly  
__When she gets close to me_

_Anywhere close to me  
__When she gets close to me_

Since the miniature killer stuck the third time Grissom lost some sleep over it. Eventually he decided to go on sabbatical. He informed Sara and she wasn't too happy about him leaving for a month.

**Leaving Las Vegas – Episode 152 Season 7**

Catherine and Nick think Grissom has a girlfriend. Nick thinks that Grissom will leave the lab after the sabbatical.

Sara was in the locker room. Grissom appeared in the doorway. "Hey, my cab is here," said Grissom.

"So you're going," said Sara kind of disappointed.

"Yeah."

"I'll see you when you get back." Sara turned back to her locker.

Grissom looked down the hall nervously. Then took a step in the room. "I'll miss you."

Sara looked at him and didn't say anything. He turned and left.

**Redrum – Episode 154 Season 7**

Sara got a package from Grissom. It had a cocoon inside and there sadly was nothing else.

**Meet Market – Episode 155 Season 7**

Grissom wrote Sara a letter while he was still on sabbatical. He didn't finish addressing it.

**Law of Gravity – Episode 156 Season 7**

Grissom returned. When he first ran into Sara she had just come from a dumpster so she hurried toward the showers.

**Fallen Idols – Episode 158 Season 7**

Standing in his _(their?)_ bathroom Grissom had shaving cream on his face and Sara asked, "Do you trust me?"

He responded, "Intimately," in a low sexy voice. Sara then began to shave his beard.

**Empty Eyes – Episode 159 Season 7**

When Sara came to the crime scene and found Grissom she said, "My date was cancelled."

"I'm sure he had a good reason," said Grissom smiling.

**LATER** Sara and Grissom watched the news report in the break room after shift. Sara started to cry and Grissom wiped away her tears. "Come on, let's go home." Grissom said leading Sara out with his hand on the small of her back.

**Ending Happy – Episode 162 Season 7**

Walking to the next place on the crime scene Sara and Grissom talked about sex.

"So have you ever been to a place like this before?" asked Sara.

"I worked a murder/suicide at the Naughty Kitty once," said Grissom.

"No, no, come on, you know what I mean."

"As a customer?" Grissom asked shocked. "No."

"You've never paid for sex?"

"I have not. I find the whole idea very… bleak."

"Really? How come?"

"Sex should provide the opportunity for human connection. Paid sex doe the opposite of that. To me sex without love is pointless. It makes you sad."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I don't make you sad."

"No, you make me happy."

**Leapin' Lizards – Episode 163 Season 7**

Sara and Grissom were in his _(their?) _bedroom. Sara was watching Godzilla. "I always feel sorry for the monster," said Sara eating yogurt.

"Then you better turn it off before they use the oxygen destroyer on him," said Grissom. He looked back at her then got off the bed and left the room whistling for his _(their?)_ dog to follow him.

Sara turned off the TV, looked at the nightstand while putting down her yogurt and pulled an envelope from the book on the nightstand. It was half addressed to her. She took out the letter and read the words.

**The Good, The Bad, And The Dominatrix – Episode 164 Season 7**

Lady Heather returned. She tried to commit suicide they thought. Sara seemed jealous of Lady Heather and Grissom's relationship. Grissom spent the night at Heather's. Brass told Catherine that he knows something juicer than Grissom and Lady Heather but was interrupted by the find of a dead body.

**Living Doll – Episode 165 Season 7**

Sara went missing and the team frantically tries to find her.

Grissom is going crazy inside. He tries hard not to revile his feelings for Sara but while trying to find a motive for taking Sara he let's out their secret. "It is different. This girl holds me responsible for the death of Ernie Dell. I took away the only person she ever loved so she's gonna do the same thing to me. It's not about crazy reaction to bleach or some dead sister or the doll. Not your little bisque doll."

**Question is did the entire team catch on that Grissom loves Sara? Will Sara be found in time and survive? Will GSR continue? That's up to the writers of CSI.**

**_THE END!!!!_**


End file.
